¡La Luz!
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: La electricidad ha sido cortada en toda la Isla de Manhattan, todo por culpa de un accidente casero, esto mas un Leonardo inconsciente y un Splinter de viaje. Nada muy grave podía pasar ¿Cierto?


**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. La obra de animación actual pertenece a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon (ESOS seres ¡Ugh!)**

**N/A: Este es una especie de Fic 'descarga', inspirado en una frustración DEMASIADO constante aquí en mi hermosa tierra: Venezuela. Si hay algún paisan leyendo esta locura, se que comprenderán y reirán mas fuerte. (Particularmente se me fue la luz dos veces el día de la concepción del fic) ¡Espero sacar algunas risas! A leer.**

**¡La Luz!**

— ¿No está hablando en serio?... ¿O si Sensei?

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¡Pero! ¿A dónde, cuando, como? ¡¿Por qué?!

El anciano roedor tuvo que cubrir sus sensibles orejas por la avalancha de preguntas que sus hijos utilizaban como proyectiles en su contra. Estaba a punto de gritarles un mandato a callar hasta que vio su habitación iluminarse por una luz magnifica que irradiaba comprensión (era la forma en la que metaforizaba Splinter las intervenciones 'divinas' de su hijo mayor)

—Chicos, Sensei tiene bien merecidas unas vacaciones: Dejen de martillearlo con preguntas— hablo Leonardo de manera suave aunque autoritaria. Sus tres hermanos se le quedaron viendo sin entenderle, juraban que Leo sería el más reacio a que el Sensei se fuera.

—Gracias hijo mío— dijo solemnemente a lo que termino de hacer su maleta a la velocidad de la luz se ponía una gabardina, una bufanda que le cubría todo el hocico y un enorme sombrero, salió de la guarida despidiéndose de cada uno con un abrazo. Todo en exactos siete segundos. Eso debía ser un nuevo record.

Los tres menores tenían la cara echa un poema.

Obviamente Leonardo había quedado a cargo del hogar. Y con tortugas mutantes incluidas y todo.

Leonardo pensaba honestamente que su padre si necesitaba un descanso (y con urgencia) ahora que todos habían cumplido veintiún años. El día más temido de Splinter pues según la Ley en Japón ellos ya eran mayores de edad. (Aunque en antaño les valiera un pepino, pero sabía que sus hijos iban a armar el mayor de los desastres con esa cantaleta como justificación por adoctrinarlos como Japoneses) Mike estaba que desesperaba al mismísimo Buda con sus cada vez más desastrosas patinetas cohetes, que ya habían provocado siete colapsos en los acueductos de la ciudad de New York. Obligándolos a enclaustrarse en la guarida más seguido.

Rafael era casi un mito en la guarida, era una época tranquila y el y Casey como que patrocinaban eventos nocturnos pues al guerrero de antifaz rojo solo se le veía al salir el sol y llegaba con una borrachera 'borra pizarras' (no sabían cómo era que lograba entrar a la guarida y mucho menos aparcar el acorazado impecablemente, por que cuando entraba terminaba en la bañera creyendo que era su cuarto y lo peor con pijama y todo) más de una vez confundió a Abril con Donatello y le preguntaba que si había engordado (digamos que las cachetadas siguientes le devolvían la sobriedad)

No había de que quejarse del de antifaz morado, excepto tal vez de que se había puesto más misterioso que una película de Dracula, el recién descubierto ermitaño no salía prácticamente de su laboratorio. Con suerte Splinter lograba entrar a los aposentos de Don, no sin antes haber sido registrado como inmigrante cruzando una frontera. Eso y se podría jurar que los niveles de cafeína en su sangre estaban por encima de su glucosa.

Preguntarle la hora terminaba váyase a saber cómo en una cátedra acerca de los cristales de cuarzo (una vez que comenzaba a divagar ninguna fuerza en la tierra le cerraba la boca.)

No había queja alguna sobre Leonardo, y como líder que era…Splinter prácticamente se le arrodillo pidiéndole que cuidara que la casa no explotara por tres días. Necesitaba tres días pues se iría a meditar en un viaje espiritual a un lugar insospechado, Leo lo comprendió el tampoco podía meditar desde comienzos de año por el alboroto que iba en aumento.

Su padre siempre los había cuidado con especial esmero, cariño etc. Merecía descansar.

…

La mañana siguiente a la partida de su padre fue sencillamente inquietante.

Leonardo despertó temprano como todos los días, se aseo debidamente, amarro su antifaz. Le sonrió al espejo y cuando se aventuro fuera de su cuarto el juro que había sido atacado por el clan del pie.

Pero fue algo totalmente ridículo. Fueron decimas de segundo y ya estaba rodando por la escalera.

Sucedió en cámara lenta, salió de su cuarto: Klunk estaba durmiendo justo en la entrada por lo cual piso de lleno al gato, este chillo. Leonardo grito del sobresalto y salto fuera de la zona de desastre solo para aterrizar el talón en la patineta de Mike, este se fue de espaldas rodando hasta la escalera (que estaba inconvenientemente cerca) y ahora se encontraba con el antifaz al revés e inconsciente en el piso.

Paso medio día para que alguien lo viera, pues Mike estaba en estado catatónico en la sala este había pasado toda la noche en vela viendo una maratón de sus mejores películas de terror, Ok. Veintisiete películas de terror y psico-Gore más tres pizzas que ordeno para el solo y tres Coca-Colas de dos litros lo habían dejado noqueado y despierto a la vez.

Fue cuando Donatello salió del laboratorio gruñéndole como vampiro a la lámpara que iluminaba la planta baja. Se lo pensó mucho antes de salir.

Justo cuando iba saliendo de la cocina con una enorme taza de humeante café destroza hígados, noto algo de soslayo en el piso.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡LEO! — el tercer hermano menor de Leonardo corrió a su encuentro mandando a volar la taza, este yacía inmóvil en el piso con el antifaz al revés, en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría tomado una foto pero por algo era el cerebro del grupo ¿No?

Cundo lo tuvo entre sus brazos noto como este estaba respirando pero ¿Por qué no respondía? —Leo… ¡Leo! — Cuando lo observo mejor noto claramente un chichón marca Acme en su cabeza.

Giro la cabeza a todos lados en busca de el auxilio de alguno de sus hermanos, no tuvo palabras para describir la indignación que sintió cuando vio a Mike en el sillón con las rodillas abrazas en posición fetal viendo las pantallas con estática como si fuera la jodida niña de Poltergeist.

— ¡Mike! — Llamo pero no hubo respuesta alguna— ¡MIKE! — grito o bueno casi ladro pero Miguel no respondía.

No tuvo más opción que recostar con cuidado a Leo en suelo apoyando su cabeza con una almohada que encontró cerca. Camino a zancadas hasta el sillón donde su hermano tenía los ojos hinchados, abiertos a todo lo que daban y con la boca entre abierta.

— ¡Mike! — Ignorada olímpica— ¡Miguel Ángel! — Donatello no tuvo más opción que cachetearlo para ver si reaccionaba, lo cual funciono.

— ¡AUCH! — se quejo el mas hiperactivo de la casa a lo que recuperaba el sentido perdido y miraba a Don asustado y confundido, le iba a pedir una explicación de porque la violencia contra su bella persona mutante, pero este solo se encontró con el rostro enojado de Don que le señalaba algo con la mano, como exigiendo la misma explicación.

Cuando dirigió su vista a sus espaldas se le fue la quijada al suelo.

— ¡LEO! — corrió a abrazar a su hermano empujando a Donatello y estrellándolo contra la montaña de basura que estaba en la sala con el nombre de Miguel Ángel en el— ¡Leito! ¡Reacciona! — lo zarandeaba en vano pues este seguía durmiendo plácidamente (nótese el sarcasmo) — ¡Don, que ocurrió! — lloriqueo el de antifaz anaranjado.

—Eso iba a preguntarte genio— le reclamo— Cuando salí ya estaba tirado en el piso y tú estabas en el sillón, deberías saberlo.

Mike puso una cara de circunspecto que podía ganarle a Patricio Estrella.

Donatello se limito a hacerse un _Facepalm_ y luego conectarle un golpe a Mike en la cabeza.

— ¡AU! — Se tomo la cabeza dejando caer a Leo irresponsablemente— ¡¿Y eso porque fue?!

— ¡POR TARADO! ¡De seguro estabas tan ensimismado que no notaste cuando cayo inconsciente! — le grito, Donatello había salió por su octava taza de café de la mañana cuando noto el siniestro.

Luego de que se gritaran mutuamente y dejaran a Leo en el sillón con una bolsa de hielo sobre el futuro hematoma que podía lucir como herida de guerra, ambos quelonios fueron a laboratorio de Don a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia, pues Rafael dijo que no llegaría hasta en la noche (solo les aviso a ellos dos luego de que el intrépido se fuera religiosamente a dormir) así que no podían contar con él para saber qué diablos paso.

—…— Donatello estaba sin palabras y Mike tenía cinco minutos riéndose como maniático— ¡Mike! Deja de reírte no es gra-Kiff no es gracioso— aunque la tecno tortuga hacia un esfuerzo sobre mutante por no reírse dado que Leo se pudo haber roto algo importante en la caída por la escalera, aun así era hilarante. Decidió que era mejor no mostrarle el video a nadie más o terminaría alterado y montado en YouTube.

…

Ajeno a todo lo sucedido y con la cola retorcida de una manera caricaturesca se hallaba un enojado Klunk entrando al laboratorio de Donatello, allí había puesto su amadísima bola de estambre, rebusco entre los papales e importantes anotaciones de Donatello pero sin ningún éxito.

Hasta que vio a su preciosa bola de estambre, justo detrás de un frasco de vidrio con un líquido extraño dentro, ambas sobre una mesa que estaba justo al lado del generador eléctrico casero que había diseñado el genio de la familia.

Salto sobre la mesa golpeando el frasco con lo que ignoraba era un combustible experimental que iba en picada hacia el generador.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto preocupado Mike ya que; ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y Leo no reaccionaba, Don le estaba haciendo un exhaustivo chequeo al chichón súper inflado que tenía en la cabeza. Mike había sido muy gentil en traerle a Ogima al bello inconsciente.

—Estará bien, espero que despierte en un par de horas. Fue un duro golpe.

Con lo ultimo dicho los chicos se iban a retirar para buscar un par de frazadas para Leo cuando la luz se corto violentamente, luego el sonido de algo chillando como estática y luego una explosión que hizo a la guarida estremecer en la oscuridad, la gente que caminaba en la superficie sintió un temblor muy pequeño pero alarmante, justo después la luz fue desapareciendo progresivamente en la ciudad.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** — mientras Mike no dejaba de gritar como si lo estuvieran masacrando y corría en direcciones inciertas en la oscuridad inescrutable de la guarida, Donatello se hallaba en el piso, se había golpeado de cara contra el suelo cuando sintió la onda expansiva.

— ¡MIGUEL ANGEL PARA DE GRITAR, CON UN DEMONIO! — todo fue en vano por que oyó claramente como Mike se alejaba corriendo por su vida en la oscuridad hasta que ya no lo escucho mas.

Todo empeoro cuando alguien derribo la puerta hermética del elevador, Donatello estaba más que desorientado pero no dudo en sacar su fiel vara bo. El intruso se aventuro dentro de la oscura guarida que parecía una maldita boca de lobo.

La silueta estaba soltando maldiciones como loca pero alguien le dio en toda la boca con un palo.

— ¡MMMF! — cayó al suelo el intruso, para horror de Donatelo sus ojos se dilataron justo en el momento que le había golpeado sin ningún escrúpulo a Rafael.

—Ups.

Rafa no tardo en incorporarse.

— ¡¿UPS?! ¡EN QUE MALDITA COSA ESTABAS PENSANDO ANTES DE SACARME UNA MUELA! — dijo Rafael fuera de sí gritándole a su hermano menor que escondía pobremente su arma de los ojos de Rafa tras su espalda.

—Perdón Rafa, han pasado muchas cosas y b-bueno no pensé antes de actuar— gracias a la oscuridad su hermano no podía ver el sonrojo de vergüenza que traía—M-mira el lado positivo ya te tenias que sacar las muelas del juicio.

Rafael le habría saltado en cima para golpearlo como pera de boxeo pero tenía algo más importante que preguntar.

— ¿Por qué la guarida esta sin luz? Toda la ciudad lo está pero se supone que teníamos un generador casero ¿No? — le lanzo una mirada asesina a Don quien sudo la gota gorda.

—Eh p-pues— Don nunca pensó que tendría que contar su 'pequeño' secreto tan pronto.

— ¿Pues qué? Y ¿Dónde están el tarado y el intrépido?

Con lo ultimo dicho algo hizo click en el cerebro de Donatello.

— ¡LEONARDO! — exclamo alarmado y alarmando a su hermano de rojo, Don intento inútilmente llegar a la sala sin tropezar y caer de cara al piso, en un solo segundo por estar pensando en el generador su entrenamiento ninja quedo de lado. Mientras tanto Rafael venia caminando de lo más normal, veía perfectamente en esa oscurana. A veces muy pocas veces Don se ponía impulsivo.

—Donatello… ¿Qué, ocurrió? — luego de que Rafa levantara a un dolido Don del piso y lo guiara hasta el sofá vio perfectamente como Leo estaba desvanecido y con una bolsa de hielo medio derretida en la cabeza y con Ogima en brazos.

Donatello le conto lo que había pasado, luego de que Rafael se riera al imaginarse tal cosa (y eso que no podía ver el video por el momento) se calmo y preciso hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, era el segundo al mando ¿No? Y Leo lucia indispuesto.

—Jejeje, a todas estas ¿Dónde esta Mike? — pregunto con sorna.

—No lo sé, salió corriendo como poseso y gritando cuando se fue la luz, será mejor que vea que le paso al generador.

Dicho esto ambos ninjas se aventuraron al laboratorio de Don que con toda esa oscuridad se apreciaba como una especie de cámara de tortura de la inquisición.

—Don, dime que no tienes cadáveres humanos disectados escondidos aquí.

Don volteo a verlo con cara de: ¿Es enserio? Rafael solo soltó un par de risillas.

—Cadáveres si, de homosapiens no. Quizá cuando Casey muera de cirrosis quiera donar su cuerpo a la ciencia.

Golpe bajo.

—Óyeme Einstein.

—Ay no, esto está mal, muy, muy, muy pero muuuuy mal— Donatelo había perdido el color verde saludable de su cara y había ganado uno enfermizo.

— ¿Qué, que ocurre? — Rafael también se estaba extrañando, de un momento a otro Don se hecho al lado de una pila de chatarra chamuscada mientras revisaba lo que podía con una cara de pánico esplendida.

—El…el generador exploto. Esta irreparable, solo quedo la carcasa.

— ¡Rayos! Ahora tendremos que esperar a que la luz vuelva por si sola a la ciudad para que la guarida tenga luz—Rafael rodo los ojos con fastidio se disponía a ir a ver como se encontraba Leo pues ciertamente le preocupaba que una contusión hubiera dejado fuera de combate a su hermano mayor.

—N-no, no entiendes…este generador—trago su aliento con fuerza, tenía que decirlo—…era lo que alimentaba a toda la Isla de Manhattan.

Un minuto de silencio.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Rafael! ¡C-cálmate por favor! — Rafa lo tenía acorralado contra la pared amenazándolo con clavarle una Sai en un ojo si no contestaba.

— ¡Se va a calmar la jodida abuela de Tarzan! ¡¿Cómo que ese estúpido generador le daba electricidad a toda New York?! — realmente se encontraba en situación de homicida.

— ¡B-bueno! Recuerdas cuando ese huracán hizo explotar la Central Eléctrica Consolidate Edison ¿No? — Rafa lo vio e hizo un gesto de: Continua— Veras…sabes que nunca me gusto depender de los humanos para los recursos básicos…y con todo eso de que puedo intervenir satélites se me ocurrió que bueno fue un ataque de ego-manía…— Rafael entrecerró los ojos amenazándolo con esa mirada ambarina— En fin…cree un súper generador de energía renovable y una noche lo conecte a todas las centrales eléctricas de New York por el cableado de las alcantarillas…la ciudad había estado funcionando con energía limpia pero yo la manejaba, significa que sin mi generador no habrá luz hasta nuevo aviso.

Rafael lo soltó y Don agradeció tener su yugular fuera del rango de las armas de su hermano de rojo.

—Lo que hiciste es ilegal hermanito— lo miro entre divertido y enojado.

—Ah debe ser que eres partidario de todo lo correctísimo ¿No? — lo vio con una mirada que decía: Se muchos secretos tuyos, si me hundo te vienes conmigo.

—Bueno, como sea— dijo exhalando fuertemente el de rojo— ¿Cuándo podrás construir uno nuevo?

Allí fue cuando un aura de depresión cubrió a Donatello, Rafa podía jurar que vio una nubecita negra sobre su cabeza.

—Este me costó tres meses…— pero en medio de su preocupación su cara se ilumino— ¡Pero tengo los diseños ya hechos! Sera cuestión de trabajar a todo lo que doy, pero aun así no garantizo algo menor a veinticuatro horas— articulaba casi atropellando las palabras pues se puso a rebuscar como loco entre los miles de planos que tenia con una linterna, Rafa se sentía en un torneo de Tenis girando la cabeza de, derecha a izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

— ¡Bien! Yo iré a buscar a Miguel, tiene que venir a ayudar.

Dicho esto último se aventuro una vez más en la oscuridad con una pequeña linterna que tomo de un escritorio, lo peor del asunto es que New York era como un desierto, la temperatura bajaba abruptamente en las noches y sin la calefacción de la guarida pronto ellos se verían en aprietos. Ser de sangre fría no les ayudaría y viviendo en las alcantarillas menos.

—Mike…— en esos momentos se encontraba en la segunda planta, canturreando el nombre del de antifaz anaranjado, no sabía que la guarida podía verse tan aterradora sin ningún tipo de iluminación— ¡Scooby Doo! ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuvo ningún resultado hasta que escucho algo caerse dentro del baño de la segunda planta, cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta toco un par de veces. Nadie contesto.

—Al diablo— pateo la puerta y apunto la linterna dentro como si fuera un policía irrumpiendo el escondite de un criminal, noto un bulto negro sentado en el piso del baño— ¿Miguel? Déjate de tonterías tenemos que ayudar a Don con el generad-¡AAHH! — pero justo cuando dio un paso adelante algo le atrapo el talón y lo dejo suspendido de cabeza.

Mientras Rafael forcejeaba para bajar de esa trampa Mike salía de la nada armado hasta los dientes.

— ¡Creíste que lograrías arrancarme la cara LatherFace, pero no te funciono! — Mike se encontraba en un estado freak en ese momento, la maratón de terror había fritado algo en alguna parte de su cerebro sobre-saturado de azúcar.

— ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — grito iracundo el segundo al mando.

— ¡Oh no! ¡TE ROBASTE LA CARA DE RAFA! — lo apunto con su dedo acusador.

— ¡SOY YO ESTUPIDO!

Mike lo detallo un poco y lo pico con un palo. A cambio recibió el zape más fuerte que le hubieran dado alguna vez.

—Está bien…si eres tu Rafita— decía mientras se sobaba el golpe.

— ¡YA BAJAME!

Mike hizo caso como un perrito regañado y le lanzo un kunai a la cuerda que mantenía presa la pierna izquierda de Rafa en medio de la oscuridad, aunque trajera una linterna no la uso para apuntar y ver que no le amputara nada a Rafael. Este cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿No estás molesto, o si Rafita? Jeje…

Miguel comenzó a retroceder mientras Rafael se acercaba a su presaa un ritmo endemoniadamente lento.

…

— _¡Au! ¡AU! ¡AU!_ — Donatello podía escuchar como alguien se quejaba mientras oía un alboroto acercarse como avalancha hacia su laboratorio, cuando este se volteo (con una máscara protectora mientras manipulaba un soplete) vio claramente como un golpeado Miguel Ángel era tirado como costal de papas dentro del laboratorio.

—Veo que lo encontraste Rafa.

—Seh— se sumió de hombros mientras veía como Mike se levantaba y se ponía en posición de defensa, juraba que algún ente maligno iba a aparecer—Este inútil casi hace que se me aboye el caparazón —le lanzo otra mirada de odio a Mike— ¿Cómo vas?

—Ah…— suspiro pesadamente el de antifaz morado— No tan rápido como quisiera— el de morado hacia cuentas mentales y ninguna le satisfacía.

— ¿En qué ayudamos?

—Me sorprende encontrarte tan servicial Rafa— espeto Don con un tono ambiguo en la voz— ¿Paso algo interesante esta tarde?

Donatello se callo la boca en el acto cuando vio que a Rafa se le brotaba una vena en la cabeza producto del enojo.

—Bueno, necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a atender a Leo y le inyecte este analgésico— traía una inyectadora en la mano libre— Mientras que otro me consigue mi laser de plasma, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y si lo toco por accidente se puede activar es muy sensible.

— ¡Un laser en camino! — grito Mike poniéndose firme mientras hacia una seña de 'Zafo' pasando de tocar la inyectadora. Se puso a rebuscar como loco por todo el oscuro laboratorio, si tenía que servirle de 'asistonto' a Donatello lo haría, pero no tocaría la inyectadora.

— ¿Tiene que ser una inyección? ¿No puedes ponerle una curita o algo? — dijo Rafa fastidiado.

—Si fuera por mí ya le habría puesto una intravenosa, no ha consumido liquido hoy y ese analgésico ayudara a que la sangre no se congestione en la herida. Solo hazlo.

A Rafa no le quedo de otra que hacer el papel de la enfermera, cosa que le molestaba de sobre manera, tomo el 'instrumento de tortura' en las palabras de Miguel Ángel y se fue a la sala. A Don no le agradaba la idea de que el más brusco de los cuatro inyectara a Leo pero tenía que ponerse al pendiente con el generador.

Bien, era una inyección. Leo, Splinter y Don se la pasaban en plan de enfermeras, no era difícil y no es como si él no supiera, para nada es solo que, el hecho de tener que inyectar al mayor le daba pavor.

Si tenía suerte no tocaría algún nervio y Leo no le conectaría un golpe involuntariamente, este tenía que admitir que la precisión de los golpes del mayor administraba una dosis de dolor incomparable. Todo desde que aprendió por si solo el jodido Kyusho-Jutsu.

Ya estaba enfrente del líder del cuarteto, jamás le agradaban las raras ocasiones en las que Leo se encontraba fuera de combate, eso le hacia estremecer. Pero al recordar que su hermano había perdido contra la escalera si dijo a si mismo que nunca iba a dejar de recordárselo cuando despertara.

Bien aquí iba.

Tomo el brazo que acobijaba a Ogima y lo estiro, coloco la liga por encima de la unión del codo y dio unos suaves golpes en el ante brazo. Todo sin dejar de ver la cara de Leo, ningún cambio hasta el momento.

Cuando encontró la vena con suma dificultad mas la oscuridad que no era de ayuda procedió a inyectar.

Fue rápido, desato la liga, metió la aguja y la saco y puso los brazos en cruz frente a su cara. Pero después de un par de segundos nada había pasado, decidió relajarse y exhalo profundamente. Justo cuando iba a devolverle su 'cobija' al peluche, apenas ejerció un poco de presión sobre el brazo y Leo le metió una cachetada (inconsciente por su puesto)

Rafael decidió irse a gritar unas cuantas groserías a otro lado mientras se reacomodaba una muela.

Habían pasado cuatro horas. Y la luz seguía sin querer regresar a New York.

— ¡DONATELLO!

— ¡Hago lo que puedo! — exclamo extremadamente hastiado, tenía dos días en vela trabajando en un proyecto y solo la cafeína lo mantenía activo pero como la cochina cocina era eléctrica no tendría café para cumplir con la demanda en esos momentos estaba sufriendo un síndrome de abstinencia ¡Justo ahora se le ocurría al generador explotar! — ¡MAS AYUDA EL QUE NO ESTORBA RAFAEL!

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

— ¡QUE FUERAS A VER SI YA PUSO LA MARRANA, ANIMAL!

Rafael estaba a punto de tirársele encima a su hermano tecnológico que tenia ambos ojos brotados (si tuviera cabello estaría como el del Profesor de Volver al Futuro) y amenazaba al de rojo con el soplete apagándolo y prendiéndolo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Con eso no harán que vuelva la luz! — grito Mike desde la sala, alguien tenía que quedarse con Leo y le inspiraba más seguridad su líder en estado de Know Out que estar cerca de un Rafael estresado por no poder usar el agua caliente y muriéndose de frio y un endemoniado Donatello que no tenía su 'droga' para hacerlo el señor sonrisas de siempre.

— **¡TU NO OPINES!** — gritaron al unisonó sus hermanos mayores, genial. Simplemente genial, su Sensei se había ido y Leonardo no despertaba ni daba indicios de querer hacerlo.

¿Qué tan fuerte eran los analgésicos caseros de Donatello? Quizás le había suministrado alguna droga experimental. Quién sabe.

Pasaron otras tres tormentosas horas, Mike estaba temblando bajo una sabana; Rafael caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro pasándole herramientas a regañadientes a Donatello, por el no preguntarías si no querías que te lanzara un objeto punzo-cortante directo a una arteria por haberlo interrumpido en su mantra de: Enciende, enciende.

Finalmente la luz dio señales de vida. Las luces de la guarida parpadearon violentamente un par de veces, en ese lapso las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse apenas mostrando una figura corpulenta con gabardina y mascara de Joki.

Miguel Ángel palideció, escenas de la película FreddieVSJason comenzaron a resonarle y a atacarle los ojos. La luz termino por cortarse otra vez.

— ¡NO-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!** — el grito de frustración de Don y Rafa fue opacado por un grito de mujer. Grito que ninguno juraría que le pertenecía a Mike si no fuera porque este estaba haciendo el señor de los alborotos en ese momento. Don y Rafa se asomaron afuera del laboratorio bastante consternados solo para encontrar a Miguel atacando sin piedad a Jas-Perdón a Casey con cada objeto que tenia a la mano.

Rafael lo detuvo cuando vio las intensiones de Miguel Ángel de rematarlo con un sofá individual.

—¡MUEEEERE! — bofetada por parte de Rafael— ¿Eh?

— ¡Mike! ¿Se puede saber por qué intentabas asesinar a Casey? ¿Le viste cara de cucaracha?

— ¿C-Casey? — volvió si vista hacia el punto que se retorcía en el piso, cuando este se reincorporo, efectivamente comprobó que era Casey—Ups.

— ¿UPS? ¡¿Se puede saber porque me atacaste?! — se quejaba el mejor amigo de Rafa mientras gruñía algo sobre su coxis.

— ¡Y a ti quien te mando a aparecer en medio de la oscuridad con una maldita mascara de Joki! — fue lo que hubo como respuesta.

—Pero que cara…Bueno no importa— Casey rodo los ojos mientras apenas veía alrededor, era lo más obvio del mundo que EL usara mascara por Dios— ¿Y aquí que sucedió? ¿No se supone que tienen un generador casero?

— ¿Viniste aquí a instalarte por qué no tienes luz? — pregunto Rafa sudando una gota estilo anime.

— ¡Obvio! Toda la ciudad está a oscuras, el caos allá arriba es horrible, el tráfico no se ha movido en más de cinco horas, toda la policía de New York está trabajando como fiscales de transito. Hay accidentes en todas partes, ha habido varios motines en todo Brooklyn ¡La gente esta desquiciada!

Las tres tortugas que si estaban consientes se sintieron como unos terroristas.

—Lo peor, Abril me llamo al celular desde Jersey. Estaba viendo CNN y no paraban de hablar del extraño apagón en Manhattan, todo el estado está incomunicado, se me acabo la batería y apenas logre llegar a su casa, pero por lo que veo ustedes están iguales.

—Bueno Jones…es una historia algo larga y loca— dijo con voz nerviosa Rafael mientras Donatello se hacia el desentendido y seguía con el generador, tenía que terminar antes de que hubiera protestas y se vieran en el bizarro cuadro de ver al Clan del Pie y a los Dragones Purpura aboyando cacerolas para que regrese la luz o algo por el estilo.

—Oigan ¿Y los encargados de esta casa en donde están? — claramente se refería a cierto roedor de cuarenta kilos y a cierta tortuga de antifaz azul.

—Bueno, ya había dicho Rafita que era una historia algo loc-¡NO TE SIENTES AHÍ! — Mike corrió a jalar a Casey de un brazo cuando vio sus intensiones de sentarse sobre un incauto Leonardo, no lo había visto por lo oscuro que estaba.

— ¡Wow! ¡Hey pero que! ¿Los atacaron o algo?

Miguel y Rafael le contaron todo y por tercera vez consecutiva hubo risas desquiciadas al imaginarse a Leo siendo vencido por un boicot armado por la cola de Klunk una patineta mal puesta y el barandal de la escalera.

Luego de que Casey se normalizara estaban los tres que no ayudaban ni a sostener la puerta detrás de un mortificado Donatello viéndolo trabajar. Tenia que devolverle la jodida luz a la ciudad.

Y sobre todo ¡Necesitaba su café! Con muchísima urgencia.

—¡AARG!

Con el grito de impotencia que pego al cielo el de antifaz morado los otros tres se asustaron hasta la medula.

—Don ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto inquieto Mike con cara de niño que no aguanta mas quedarse despierto.

—¡Es que terminaría mas rápido si! — se golpeo repetidas veces la frente contra la pared de concreto— ¡Si tan solo tuviera una pieza de robotica adecuada con nano-chips auto reparables! ¡PERO SOLO EL CLAN DEL PIE TIE…ne…!— se tranquilizo repentinamente— ¡Leo!

—¿Leo que? — pregunto extraño el de antifaz rojo ¿Qué tenia que ver Leonardo con ese clan odioso?

—¡Leo me confisco una de esas piezas por que no queria que la usara en Mike como conejillo de indias mientras dormía! ¡DEBE ESTAR EN SU CUARTO! — al escuchar eso y obviar un: ¡Hey! De parte de Mike los dos guerreros fiesteros se aventuraron a territorio desconocido, la habitación de Leonardo.

—Entra tu primero.

Rafael vio a Casey con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por que no quieres ir primero Mr. Greñas?

—Oh si, ya voy a entrar a la habitación de un cabecilla de un clan ninja como si fuera Pedro por su casa ¡¿Qué tal si tiene armas sensibles a la presión?!

—Uno: Esas están en la habitación de Don, Dos: No creo que Leo las haya adecuado a su cuarto, de preferencia estarían en el de Splinter y Tres: ¡SOLO ENTRA! — empujo de lleno a Casey dentro quien cayó a los pies de la cama, al principio grito como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel, pero luego se calmo—¿Ya ves? No hay nada que temer, ahora a buscar esa pieza.

El cuarto de Leo no era un misterio, solo estaba limpio a niveles inquietantes y tenía varios pergaminos con Kanjis japoneses escritos, al parecer todo era azul y blanco en esa habitación.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenían esas baldosas en el piso, en tu cuarto jamás e visto el piso por el desorden ahora que lo pienso.

—Cállate y busca entre los cajones.

Ya habían hurgado en el closet solo para encontrar ropas y ropa interior finamente acomodada y almidonada, más un closet a parte donde había cinco pares de Katanas, todas de dinastías distintas eso y varias armas potencialmente letales y venenos agresivos al contacto. Equipo para afilar Katanas y el diario de Leo escrito en japonés (si se quedaron ese par de entrepitos con las ganas de un buen chisme)

— ¡Creo que encontré algo! — Grito Casey— Mira detrás del cuadro.

Efectivamente detrás de un cuadro de una geisha pintada finamente al estilo clásico estaba una caja fuerte de esas que mantenía Donatello en el laboratorio que necesitaba un código de cuatro dígitos para ser desbloqueada.

—¿Ahora hay que adivinar cual es la contraseña? — Casey murmuro algo de ojala se hubiera quedado en su mugre departamento.

—Sí, y lo peor solo hay un intento, estas cajas funcionan como un teléfono antiguo, solo hay que marcar…— bien por extraño que pareciera no se necesitaban números, si no letras.

¿Cuál podría ser?

Rafa se quedo pensando por casi diez minutos, Casey lo estaba hartando con tonterías, era una estúpida palabra de cuatro letras ¡CUATRO! ¿Cuál podría ser?

De repente los ángeles iluminaron la mente del guerrero de rojo. Fue mas un impulso personal pero marco cuatro letras. Una vocal tres consonantes.

La caja se abrió.

—¡AL FIN! ¿Cuál era? — Casey estaba sorprendido del 'ingenio' de Rafa.

—A-C-D-C— dijo resuelto mientras se encogía de hombros y aguantaba una carcajada, al fin había comprobado su teoría de que había logrado pasar a Leo a sus gustos musicales.

— ¿AC/DC? ¿Es una broma?

—Otro día te explico— dicho esto entre risillas bajaron a la primera planta donde un grito de victoria los alarmo.

— ¡AL FIN! ¡FUNCIONA!

— ¿Qué paso?/ ¿Reparaste el generador?/Don deja de gritar— corearon al unisonó los tres chicos despiertos aparte del genio.

— ¿Eh? — Donatello se encontraba con una humeante taza de café en la mano— ¿El generador? ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! ¡YA LOGRE QUE LA CAFETERA FUNCIONARA CON BATERIAS! — todos lo miraron con cara de asesinos seriales.

Rafael tomo la cafetera y la lanzo lejos con el propósito de estrellarla contra algo duro y que se partiera en mil pedazos, estaban a punto de hacer reaccionar al cafeinomano de Don pero algo los detuvo.

— ¿Pero qu-¡PAFF!-ugh…

Mike parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo— ¿Ese no les sonó como…?

Todos había corrido en dirección a la sala y apuntaron cuatro linternas a la escena del crimen, Leonardo lucia un nuevo chichón en la cabeza y junto a él en el suelo estaba la destrozada cafetera.

Todos se manotearon la frente, no sabían si reír o llorar.

—Hoy no era el día del intrépido— dijo Rafa, Casey concordó con él.

Las siguientes doce horas sin luz fueron fatales, ya era de día en la superficie y había tenido que sobrevivir (que melodramáticos) sin internet, sin televisión. Y comiendo cereal con leche a lo mucho y pan con jamón y queso pues no podían cocinar nada decente.

—Siento que involuciono lentamente…— susurro Mike a medio morir en algún rincón, necesitaba contacto con el mundo exterior, necesitaba que Leo le dijera que iba a estar todo bien. ¡Necesitaba pizza! ¡Pero no podían llamar a su pizzería favorita!

—Deja de ser tan exagerado— le regaño Don quien estaba por hacerle los ajustes finales al generador— Entretente con algo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—Puedes leer algo.

Mike rodo los ojos y Don se sintió frustrado por otra parte Rafael se hallaba en un conflicto existencial.

— ¿Crees que sea el Karma, Case?

— ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer en la tarde? — le respondió con una preguntar el guerrero de la máscara de Joki— Oye cuando lancen los resultados del juego de los Lakers podrás devolverle su dinero a Leo.

—Dinero que no le pedí prestado y ya me había dicho que no volviera a apostar en los juegos, ahora míralo; Inconsciente y estamos sufriendo esta tortura…— Rafa se puso una almohada en la cabeza intentando asfixiare.

…

Ya era medio día y los chicos estaban al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Mike estaba sentado en un rincón comiéndose el tarro con azúcar de la cocina, Rafael tenia cuarenta minutos dando vueltas en círculos intentando hacer funcionar una pequeña tele que funcionaba con baterías, los Lakers estaban jugando y el perdía la señal.

Casey se aburría y tiraba cartas a ver si alguna entraba en un sombrero.

Luego de que hubieran perdido las esperanzas. Se oyó una explosión del laboratorio, Don salía tosiendo por el humo.

— ¡No puedo! — grito mientras caía rendido al suelo— ¡En tan poco tiempo es imposible rehacerlo! — justo cuando se puso a llorar en el hombro del primero que tuvo cerca como rehén, una sombra entro al laboratorio y acciono un suich.

La luz regreso a la guarida y por consiguiente a toda New York, los gritos de la gente se escucharon hasta en las alcantarillas.

Todos voltearon mecánicamente a quien había provocado eso, allí parado con su mejor cara de madre iracunda y sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza estaba parado Leonardo en persona.

—Tienen lo queda del día de hoy para explicarme QUE paso— ordeno con severidad pero lo que no espero fue que tres tortugas mutantes y un humano se le fueran encima a abrazarlo llorando de alegría y uno ( no supo quién) le estaba besando los pies—¡WOW! ¿Qué PASA?

—¡LEO TE JURO QUE NUNCA VUELVO A DESOBEDECERTE TE AMO HERMANO TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO TE QUI-MMMPPFF! — Leo no tuvo más opción que cubrirle la boca a Mike quien estaba haciendo mucho escándalo y hacia que le punzara la cabeza.

— ¿C-como? — apenas pudo articular pobremente la tecno tortuga, quien aunque feliz estaba incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo hice que la luz volviera? Don los conozco como si los hubiera dado a luz, ¿Crees que no sabía lo de tu generador? Hace ocho días se me ocurrió sincronizarlo a una fuente de respaldo, solo tenía que conectarlo a la memoria principal.

Donatello se rio pobremente antes de que se le fueran los ojos para atrás y cayera desmayado por la impresión y el cansancio.

Los demás se quedaron viendo la escena.

—Chicos…— los miro severo— ¿Quién fue el que me ataco con una cafetera?

Rafael se esfumo apenas pudo. Leo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina. Necesitaba urgentemente un té.

—Leo— hablo Casey a quien era víctima de un abrazo de anaconda de Mike quien colgaba de su pierna izquierda—¿Qué pasaría si te debiéramos doscientos dólares?

Leo suspiro resignado. Sería mejor que arreglaran la casa antes de que Splinter llegara por la mañana.

Antes de poder hablar la luz parpadeo.

—Ay No— fue la respuesta grupal.


End file.
